


baby just get on your knees

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Baby Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's a fancy business man and Harry's his university sugar baby. Harry goes to see Niall at work so they can have lunch together, but it turns out Niall has a meeting with a client. As usual, Harry's full of terrible ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby just get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: harry goes down on niall. this was supposed to be a 500 word drabble on my writing blog. it got a little out of control. sorry. but not really. enjoy xx

Niall glances up at the door when Harry walks in, lets his eyes linger to appreciate Harry's outfit. He's got his hair up in a bun, tight skinny jeans clinging to his thighs paired with ridiculous glitter boots he'd insisted Niall let him buy.

"Look good," Niall murmurs, enjoys the way a flush creeps up Harry's neck. "Love those jeans on you."

Harry rolls his eyes, but grins like he can't help it. "I know," he says. "That's why I wore 'em."

He does a twirl, and Niall appreciates the quick view he's given of Harry's arse. "Typical," Niall says. "Always know what I like, don't you?"

Niall's intercom buzzes and both of them jump a little.

"Mr. Horan? I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with Mr. Cowell in ten minutes. He's just walked into the lobby."

"Shit," Niall mutters. "Thanks, Caroline. I completely forgot."

There's a small laugh down the line. "I figured. I saw Harry go in," she says, then clicks off.

Harry's looking at him with a pout. "Thought we were going for lunch?"

"I'm sorry, Haz. I can't cancel this meetin'. One, because he's in the front. Two, because we've been trying to close this deal for months. Lunch will have to wait," NIall says firmly, because sometimes Harry tries to sad face his way into things, and he can absolutely not let that happen right now.

"Ooor," Harry says with a mischievious smile, the kind that usually gets Niall in trouble. "I could stay where no one will see me."

Niall makes a questioning noise, and then Harry's pushing his chair back and dropping to his knees between Niall's legs. "Haz?"

"Just like, gotta be quiet, yeah?" Harry asks, tugging open Niall's belt buckle. "They'll never know."

Niall really wishes it wasn't true, but Harry fits nicely beneath his desk when his head is folded down into his lap. "I can be quiet," he says softly, fitting a hand into Harry's hair and scratching at his scalp. "You, however, quite like my dick in your mouth," he smiles when he can feel Harry shiver. "Can you be quiet?"

Harry nuzzles his face into Niall's crotch, breathes in and lets out a soft moan. "I- I think so," he whispers, mouthing at the bulge of Niall's cock through his boxers. "Can't wait to taste you."

"Gotta be quiet," Niall repeats, suddenly thankful his desk covers his bottom half when Caroline opens his office door.

"Mr. Simon Cowell here to see you," she says, face pulling into a frown when she doesn't see Harry in the room.

"Ah, Simon," Niall says, pushing Harry's head away so he can stand to shake Simon's hand. "S'nice to finally see you, after months of chatting on the phone."

Simon nods, shakes Niall's hand before he takes a seat across from him. Niall returns to his chair, immediately having to clench his teeth when Harry pulls his cock from the confines of his pants.

"Let's get straight to business, shall we?" Niall says on an exhale, pulling a folder from a drawer and leaning forward.

Harry's palms slide up Niall's thighs as he takes Niall's cock into his mouth. It's familiar at this point, the way Harry's quick to drop down, letting Niall hit the back of his throat while he hallows his cheeks and sucks hard. 

"So, if you look here," Niall says, fingers clenched tight around the pen in his hand. "If we follow this promotion schedule, the client should have a number one single on their hands."

Niall swallows, tries to get rid of the huskiness of his voice as Harry swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and starts jacking the base with his other hand. "We have something here, Simon," he says, ducking a hand down to grip tight at Harry's hair. "Just gotta sign on the dotted line."

"Looks like you guys might have a good idea," Simon says, and Niall cheers internally when he leans forward to scratch his signature across the paper. "My people will be in contact."

Simon thankfully doesn't expect another hand shake, just buttons his blazer with a nod and exits the room. Niall slams his hand onto the intercom the second he leaves. "Don't come in here," he says, makes sure to click it again so Caroline can't hear in.

He pushes back from his desk and looks down, Harry's got his lips curled in tight around Niall's cock, pink and swollen from use. He's got sweat gathering across his brow and Niall can see his arm moving back and forth so he knows Harry's getting himself off.

"God, Haz," Niall moans, pushes Harry's head further down. "Nearly made me come during a meeting. Imagine the conversation Simon would have had with his mates had that happened."

Harry whines, adjusts his knees so he can bob his head faster. Niall tugs on his hair, knows Harry loves getting his hair pulled when he's turned on. "Gaggin' for it, aren't ya? You'd suck my cock wherever. Probably would love an audience, wouldn't you?"

Niall gets both of his hands around the back of Harry's neck, fucks his hips up into the tight heat of Harry's throat. He'd been worried before, about hurting Harry, but Harry had told him months ago it got him off, being used for Niall's pleasure. 

"Gonna come," Niall warns, feels his orgasm racing down his spine and coiling hot in his belly. "C'mon, look at me. Wanna see that pretty face when you swallow what I give you."

Harry whimpers around the cock in his mouth, arm moving faster as Niall starts to come in thick spurts down Harry's throat.

"God, yeah. Take it so well," Niall praises, slumps back in his chair when Harry pulls off his cock with a lewd slurping noise. "What do ya need, Haz? Tell me."

Harry looks up at him, eyes wide and tinged red from Niall fucking his throat. "Call me it," he gasps.

Niall smiles, tilts Harry's head up to press a surprisingly soft kiss to his lips. "Come for me, princess."

Harry gasps, drops his head to Niall's thigh as he comes into the palm of his other hand. He shakes through it, still jerking with aftershocks as Niall pets at his hair.

"There ya go," Niall coos. "Dirty princess, aren't you?"

"Yours, though," Harry breathes out, turning his head to catch his breath. "Only for you."

Niall lifts Harry's head, leans down so he get at Harry's lips again. “Always mine.”

Harry’s eyes flutter shut and Niall takes that as his cue to lean back and zip up his trousers. Harry reaches for a Kleenex, wipes off his hand and then tucks himself back in.

“Did you get the deal?” Harry asks, using Niall’s legs as leverage to climb to his feet. “Sort of, went off in my head. Didn’t hear.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Niall says, a little proud. “No thanks to you, though. Pretty sure Simon thought I was ill with how red my face probably was.”

“I’d apologize,” Harry says. “But I’m not actually sorry.”

Niall shrugs. “Neither am I, if we’re being honest. Just glad we got the deal. What do you say we go celebrate? Get you some new clothes maybe?” Niall glances down at Harry’s feet. “Perhaps a new pair of boots?”

“Heeey,” Harry says with a frown. “Nothin’ wrong with my boots.”

“Nothing… wrong with them, no,” Niall agrees. “Thought maybe we’d get you some new brown ones? Your other ones are falling apart.”

Harry looks like he’s going to object, often does when Niall wants to buy him things. They’ve been together for nearly 8 months now, and Harry’s learned to just accept whatever it is Niall’s offering. “Suppose we could do that.”

Niall hits the intercom button. “Caroline, love. Could you please get a car round front? Harold and I are going shopping.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Horan. But,” she pauses. “I feel I should remind you that your walls are not sound proof.”

Niall’s head snaps up to look at Harry, whose face is burning a bright red as he fixes his bun. His hair had fallen out when Niall’s fingers had worked their way into the strands. Niall clears his throat. “Right, sorry Caroline. Won’t happen again.”

Caroline snorts. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, Mr. Horan,” she says with a laugh. “The car will be waiting by the time you get downstairs.”

She clicks off and Niall shrugs over to where Harry’s watching him intently. “S’not my fault you give good head.”

“Your assistant heard us get off, and that’s all you’ve got to say?” Harry asks, doing up the buttons on his coat. “I’m mortified.”

“Haz, how many times have I fucked you over the side of my desk? How many times have you rode me on that couch over there?” Niall prods. “It wasn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last. But if it bothers you, no more sex in the office yeah? Never want you to be uncomfortable.”

Harry visibly relaxes as Niall curls an arm around his waist. One of Niall’s favorite things is how he and Harry are so close in height and build. It makes sharing clothes all the more easy when the person you’re sharing with isn’t twice your size.

“Quite like having sex in your office,” Harry says. “Nice view and all that.”

“Okay, princess,” Niall says, enjoying the way Harry’s eyes widen. “How about that shopping trip?”

Harry nods, let’s Niall direct him towards the door. “Hey, Niall?”

Niall’s scrolling through his phone. “Yeah, babe?”

“Think I’m a little bit in love with you,” Harry says, so quietly Niall nearly misses it.

Niall freezes with his hand on the door, but when he looks up he’s smiling. “That’s good then. Reckon I’m a little bit in love with you, too.”


End file.
